De la Ciudad al Campo
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Bella, una niña de ciudad malcriada y mimada, es enviada al campo para cambiar su actitud materialista, en su viaje, no solo valorará las mejores cosas de la vida sino que encontrará el amor de verdad.
1. ¡Al Campo No!

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya se imaginan por qué... XD

**N/A: **Esta es mi nueva creación, no se de donde vino la idea XD, espero que lo disfruten tano como mi otro fic!

**-De la Ciudad al Campo-**

Bella es una niña de ciudad rica y malcriada que amaba la música y la abandona por la popularidad y la ambición, su madre la envía al campo con su padre para que Bella cambie su actitud materialista y aprenda a valorar las cosas más importantes de la vida. En su viaje, no sólo aprenderá lo que en verdad vale en la vida sino que encontrará un amor de verdad.

**-¡Al Campo No!**

**(Bella POV)**

¡Último día de escuela, al fin, completa libertad y no más trabajos ni exámenes! Y esta noche, sería la fiesta que daría comienzo a las vacaciones y yo, ni muerta faltaría a la misma. Cabe mencionar que soy la chica más popular de la secundaria, vivo en Manhattan con mi madre, Renée, y su nuevo esposo, Phil. Me dirigía al mejor salón de belleza para que arreglaran mi cabello, esta noche debía estar perfecta, iría del brazo de mi "novio", Jacob, el chico más cotizado de la escuela. Me mantuve en el lugar alrededor de dos horas y salí apresurada directo a mi casa en un taxi, de esos amarillos que caracterizan esta ciudad. El taxi me dejó en un lujoso edificio frente al Central Park, pagué mi viaje y corrí hasta el mismo, entré por la puerta que da vueltas y casi corrí hasta el ascensor para lograr detenerlo y una mano salió del cubículo, era un chico rubio de ojos alucinantemente azules y una sonrisa fabulosa adornó su rostro al verme, gracias al cielo, nadie más utilizaría el ascensor, excepto por los dos hombres de traje y una chica pelirroja que ya estaban dentro del mismo. En el piso veintidós, se bajó la pelirroja y el chico rubio no dejaba de lanzarme miradas rápidas y sonreía con picardía, los otros dos hombres abandonaron el ascensor dos pisos después. Llegamos al piso cuarenta, ¿el logro de este viaje en ascensor?; tenía el número telefónico del chico. ¿Qué puedo decir?, así es mi vida, siempre exitosa, siempre brillante. Mi madre estaba recostada del sofá leyendo un libro y besé su mejilla para ir corriendo a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué tan apresurada Bella?, la fiesta es en la noche...- Me dijo en un tono despreocupado.

-Ma, el tiempo es oro, ¡no puedo desperdiciarlo!- Le dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola.

-Pero Bella, ¿por qué no descansas un rato como una chica normal?, nunca paras...-

-Ma, el asunto es, que no soy una chica normal- Sonreí de manera exagerada y mi madre me observó como si yo no tuviera remedio.

La besé de nuevo y subí las escaleras a mi habitación apresurada, si, mi departamento es dúplex, y bastante lujoso, con adornos minimalistas en tonos claros pero lujosos. Me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta de mi habitación y moví el letrero que decía: "cerrado" a "súper cerrado", escrito en una pequeña tabla color fucsia con una letra digna de la habitación de una princesa. Abrí la puerta y fui recibida gratamente por mi pequeño "Kuki", un Bichón Maltés de apenas 3 Kg blanco, de pelo corto, y realmente cuchi que Phil me regaló la navidad pasada. Lo cargué con ambas manso y le hice cariñito por un rato, me recosté en mi cama y observé mi habitación, necesitaba un poco de orden, está bien, bastante orden, mi habitación es perfecta, las paredes de color fucsia y todo a su alrededor contrasta con ellas en todos los tonos rosados que puedan existir, mi cama era matrimonial y estaba ubicada en todo el medio de la habitación pegada a una pared, el cubrecama era fucsia con líneas delgadas y gruesas de color naranja y blanco. Frente a la cama había un escritorio de madera color blanco donde descansa mi bebé: una hermosa iMac blanca donde me perdía durante horas. Encendí la misma y coloqué una corta lista de reproducción de mis canciones favoritas de Fergie, la primera canción en sonar fue Fergilicious, me acerqué a mi closet y saqué el hermoso vestido morado que usaría esta noche, lo coloqué sobre la cama y observé mis pies, mi pedicura estaba perfecta, luego mis manos, y, ¡perfectas!, busqué mi toalla blanca y entré a mi baño particular donde predominaba el color blanco con el rosa claro. Tomé un lago baño con sales aromáticas y salí del precioso jacuzzi blanco al cabo de una hora y media.

Dejé caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros, lo recogí para evitar su maltrato durante el baño, y me dispuse a maquillarme en el tocador blanco que había de un lado de la habitación, la mesa de éste estaba llena de maquillaje, cremas de todo tipo, perfumes de todas las marcas, comencé a maquillar mi rostro mientras mi perro jugaba con mis pies y yo cantaba Clumsy alegremente, mi iPhone comenzó a sonar sobre la cama y me di la vuelta para tomarlo, había un nuevo mensaje de mi "mejor amiga", Jessica, y decía: -_Bella, Wow, no puedes perderte la fiesta de esta noche, ¡será genial!-_ Por supuesto que sería genial, yo estaría en ella. Digo mejor amiga entre comillas porque sé que solo esta conmigo por mi popularidad pero, es la única que tengo. Una vez terminado mi maquillaje, me dispuse a colocarme mi vestido, puesto se veía genial, iba ajustado a la silueta y me llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, era sin tirantes y hacía ver muy bien mis atributos femeninos y mis esbeltas piernas, algo pálidas, pero bellas. Busqué las sandalias negras de tacón súper fino con incrustaciones de diamantes en las tiras de al frente. Creo que es obvio que vivo llena de lujos, Phil, el esposo de mi madre, juega en las grandes ligas de beisbol y gana mucho dinero así que, no es de extrañarse. Me coloqué las joyas que adornarían mis muñecas y mi cuello, me observé durante un rato frente al espejo y me tomé algunas fotografías con mi celular. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Jacob vendría por mí a las nueve en su flamante Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren color plata. Bajé las escaleras apresurada y Renée estaba en la cocina preparando un emparedado mientras Phil le contaba acerca de su día.

-¡Wow, esa no puede ser Bella!- Dijo en tono burlón e hice una mueca que decía idiota.

-Se ve hermosa- Replicó mi madre.

-Gracias ma, al menos alguien, tiene sentido de la belleza- Dije haciendo énfasis en el alguien. Mi pie derecho tropezó con mi perito y lo cargué para hablarle de forma cursi.

-¿El pequeño también irá?- Preguntó Phil con burla.

-No, Kuki es muy pequeño para ir a un lugar tan ruidoso, ¿no es cierto?- Le preguntaba a mi mascota, que nunca podrá contestarme con otra cosa que no sean ladridos, Phil me miró con obstinación. –Ma, ¿ya tienes mi boleto para Malibú?-

-¿Aún quieres ir?-

-¡Por supuesto!, Renée ese lugar es perfecto para mis vacaciones- Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Jacob me esperaba abajo.

-"Niño ego-súper-elevado" al teléfono- Dijo Phil llevando un vaso de jugo a su boca y corrí los ojos hacia el cielo.

-¿Hay modo de apagarte?- Pregunté con odiosidad.

-No que yo sepa- Contestó, gruñí y me acerqué a la puerta con rapidez y mi madre me detuvo.

-Bella espera- Acarició mi rostro y me observó con ternura, tomé sus manos y la mire de igual modo.

-Renée, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí- Ella asintió y me dejó ir.

En cuanto salí del ascensor, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, incluidas las de las mujeres, esta era mi noche, como todas las noches. Me limité a sonreír para mi misma y caminé con coquetería. Salí del edificio y me subí al auto de Jacob, éste sonrió al verme, observó mis piernas y se volteó a ver el camino con un rostro orgulloso, era el único chico que podía llenarse la boca diciendo que yo era su novia. Llegamos a la casa en que se daría la fiesta y nos bajamos del auto. Jacob me abrió la puerta y todos voltearon embobados a mirarnos, Jacob sonrió y me dio un corto beso dándoles a entender que era "suya". Entramos a la casa y fuimos recibidos por Mike, el "dueño" de la misma y mejor amigo de Jacob. Logré distinguir que la canción que tenían puesta era I Got a Felling de Black Eyed Peas y no dudé ni un segundo en ponerme a brincar junto con otras chicas mientras Jacob se dedicaba a hablar estupideces con sus amigos. Estuve en otro mundo por varias horas y necesitaba descansar, caminé por casi toda la casa y me acerqué a la cocina, unas chicas que estaban en la puerta besándose, o mejor dicho, atascándose una a la otra, bloquearon mi entrada y las empujé suavemente a un lado.

-¡Con calma niñas!- Les dije con gracia.

En cuanto entré a la cocina pude sentir como mi cabeza daba vueltas de repente, ¡Jacob y Jessica se estaban, ¿besando?! Quedé boquiabierta, no podía articular palabra, en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia, se soltaron de un empujón.

-¡Bella, qué sorpresa!- Dijo Jessica algo desarreglada. –Te dije que sería una fiesta genial ¿no?- Dijo abrazando a Jacob con ironía y casi la mato.

Subí la mirada y desde afuera, por la ventana, nos observaba un montón de chicos, me di la vuelta para salir de la cocina y tropecé con Mike quien llevaba una bandeja llena de cocteles y todos cayeron sobre mi vestido y mi cabello cuando caímos al suelo, las risas de todo el mundo no tardaron en escucharse, si había un buen momento para que la tierra se abriera por la mitad y nos chupara a todos, era este. Me levanté como pude y mi pie derecho se dobló haciendo que el tacón se partiera desde la base y gruñí mientras me veían como el payaso de la fiesta. Le exigí a Jacob que al menso tuviera la "amabilidad" de llevarme a mi casa y se abrazó de Jessica, dio la vuelta y me dijo que me fuera sola. Tuve que romper mi otro tacón para caminar derecha y cuando salí de la casa escuché que gritaban: -_¡Lindos zapatos Bella!_- entre risas. Quería morir en este mismo instante, caminé, no sé cuantas calles, quejándome y maldiciendo a Jacob y a Jessica en mi interior. Pasaban varios taxis pero ninguno se detenía con mis señas, esta era la peor noche de mi vida, ¡qué humillación!, ¡mi mejor amiga con mi novio!, bueno no es que, me importe mucho, pero, ¡es vergonzoso, soy la chica más popular, esas cosas no me pasan a mí, jamás, en la vida un chico me ha dejado por una lame botas!, necesitaría mucha terapia después de esto.

Al fin un taxi se detuvo y me subí a el completamente desesperada, y, para completar la situación, había dejado mi pequeño bolso en el auto de Jacob, solo mi celular me acompañaba y mis papeles, lo que quiere decir que, ¡no traigo dinero, _genial_!, ¿ahora cómo demonios iba a pagarle al tipo del taxi?. Esperé a que se detuviera a una cuadra de mi edificio y salí corriendo del taxi a toda velocidad como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y, así era. Escuché al tipo gritar desde el auto pero no me detuve, entré al edificio y me subí en el ascensor, no me percaté de que el chico más guapo del edificio estaba en el observándome como si fuera una loca, traté de ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello y salí del ascensor para entrar apresurada al departamento, apenas cerré la puerta me apoyé en ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, Phil me observó algo anonadado y alcé un dedo para dirigirme a él.

-No, preguntes...- Le dije en un tono pausado.

Subí las escaleras y se me dobló de nuevo el pie y casi ruedo por las mismas, me detuve y me arranqué los zapatos como pude y corrí hasta mi habitación, incluso mi perro se alejó de mi en cuanto sintió el olor del coctel sobre mi, ¡demonios! Entré a mi baño y me quité toda la ropa para hundirme durante un par de horas en el jacuzzi, necesitaba salir de la ciudad pronto, ¡que digo ciudad, del país, del planeta!, después de esta noche, la secundaria entera tendría material suficiente para burlarse de mi durante el próximo año hasta la graduación. Mi única salvación era viajar a Malibú para des-estresarme y encontrar a un chico súper hermoso que llene de envidia a toda la secundaria. También necesitaré un cambio de look, quizás me tiña el cabello de rubio, no debía quedar rastro de lo sucedido. En cuanto salí del jacuzzi me coloqué mi pijama blanco con dibujos de paz y amor en tonos azules y me lancé sobre mi cama. Mi madre tocó la puerta algo preocupada.

-Bella, ¿aún vives?- Me dijo con sarcasmo.

-No, soy su gemela, ella murió trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico- Respondí de igual manera y entró a mi habitación.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurrió en esa fiesta?-

-Ma, lo único que diré es- Me senté en la cama. –Que necesito salir de el planeta pronto- Mi madre rió en voz alta mientras colocaba la sábana sobre mi.

-Bella... ¿Por qué no, haces algo diferente, por qué en vez de Malibú no vas a ese campamento de música que tanto te gustaba?-

-Mamá ese lugar es para niños, jamás volveré a caer en eso- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Bella, no tienes una vida de verdad no tienes amigos, no haces cosas que realmente te gusten...- Me decía en tono preocupado.

-Renée, ya tengo una vida y ¿sabes qué?, es perfecta, ahora ma, necesito descansar, ah sido una noche espantosa- Le dije mientras mi voz se apagaba por el cansancio. Esme besó mi frente y apagó las luces para salir de la habitación, Kuki saltaba para poder treparse a la cama y lo levanté para acostarlo a mi lado, diría que era el único que me era fiel de no ser porque corrió, sobre la misma cama, hasta su peluche favorito y me abandonó.

_Dos días después..._

-¡Rápido ma, necesito salir pronto de la ciudad!- Grité mientras caminaba con rapidez por el aeropuerto, Phil tropezó y casi tumba todas las maletas blancas con flores fucsias al suelo. -¡Cuidado con eso Phil, tengo una fortuna en esas maletas!- Corrió los ojos al cielo. Nos detuvimos mientras Phil entregaba las maletas, los boletos y a mi Kuki a la encargada de recibir todo eso obviamente. Renée se puso frente a mi y me observó con ternura. Me miró de arriba abajo, sabe que me visto bien, llevaba un short blanco, bastante corto, una camisa de rayas moradas, blancas y fucsia y unos tacones morados con una pequeño lazo al frente. Llevaba puestos mis lentes de sol de montura blanca, grandes, parecidos a los de Paris Hilton. Abracé a mi madre y rompí el silencio.

-Este viaje es mi último recurso para recuperar mi reputación, ¡Allá voy Malibú!- Dije en un tono de diva y reí.

-Eh, si sobre eso, Bella...- La miré curiosa. –No viajarás a Malibú-

-¿Disculpa?- Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

-Bella, vas a ir a Lexington con tu padre- Mi rostro mostró una mueca de asombro ligado con horror.

-¡Ma, no, no estas hablando en serio!, ¿o si?- Ella asintió. –Ma, en ese lugar, solo hay cerdos, animales, cerdos, ¿ya dije cerdos?, ¡ma no puedes hacerme esto!- Me desesperé.

-Bella, Bella, escúchame, se que querías ir a Malibú pero es por tu bien, yo solo quiero que pases tiempo con Charlie, ya ni recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que lo viste-

-Mamá se muy bien quien es mi padre y todo eso, te propongo algo...- Me escuchó con atención. –Que compre un a computadora, una cámara y que coloqué internet, ¡listo, podemos vernos!-

-Bella- Me observó con algo de desaprobación. –No es eso a lo que me refiero, ya no recuerdas nada de tu padre, ni siquiera preguntas por él-

-¡Claro que se todo de él!- Repliqué.

-¿Ah si, cuando es su cumpleaños?- Me quedé en blanco. -¿Lo ves?, no sabes nada-

-¡No es justo, eso no cuenta, no soy buena recordando fechas!-

-¿Si, cuando es el lanzamiento de la última colección de otoño-invierno de Gucci?-

-¡El quince de Noviembre de este año, a las ocho de la noche en punto, las modelos comenzarán a mostrar lo mejor de la marca!, ups...-

-Bella, por favor, hazlo por mí, ve a visitar a Charlie- Dijo sosteniendo mis hombros y eché la cabeza hacia atrás como molestia.

-Ma, ¡No es justo, la idea era ir a Malibú, playa, chicos, playa... Ma, no me hagas esto, prometo que nunca más le diré a Phil que es el peor jugador del mundo!-

-Bella, no es un castigo, lo hago por tu bien, además no está en discusión-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dije alterada.

-Ya lo escuchaste, no está en discusión- Volteé mis ojos a un lado y distinguí mi vieja guitarra negra entre el equipaje.

-¿Qué hace ese objeto ahí?- Pregunté confundida.

-Creí que te gustaría levarla, te gustaba componer canciones con Charlie-

-Ma, cuando tocaba esa cosa, no sabía que existía Beyonce, y tampoco sabía que existían los Ipods, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Descubrí que existían, no llevaré esa cosa, y no iré al campo!...-

-Bella, escucha sólo será por un par de meses, después de ello prometo que irás a Malibú, ¿esta bien?, sólo después de que visites a Charlie- Asentí con fastidio y Phil se nos acercó.

-Bueno todo está listo, ya puedes entrar para abordar el avión Bella- Me dijo sonriente.

-¿Lo disfrutas cierto?- Pregunté irónicamente.

-Vamos Bella, ¡será divertido, montarás a caballo, bañarás a los cerdos y dormirás en un granero!- Gruñí con molestia.

-Basta, basta- Dijo mi madre. –Es hora de irte Bella- Me abrazó con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de llorar. –Todo saldrá bien ya verás- Asentí, me despedí de Phil y me dispuse a subir al avión.

Estas serían las peores vacaciones de mi vida, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer yo en una granja?, ¡odio los animales del campo!, además lo único que puede verse por todos lados no es más que pasto y pasto. Mis vacaciones perfectas en Malibú, habían desaparecido y no se ni en que momento. Llegué al que sería mi asiento y me dejé caer en el con molestia, las cosas no podían ir peor, me volteé a ver el asiento de al lado, y m compañía, era el chico más nerd que había visto, me sonrió y pude ver hasta el último aparato bucal que reparaba sus dientes, _genial,_ las cosas SÍ podían ir peor. Durante todo el viaje pensé en los mil modos que habían para regresar a casa pero no ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno. Una vez en Lexington, encontré a Charlie en cuanto salí del avión, me miró de arriba abajo, tal vez pensó que era demasiado, fashion, para estar en una granja, y no creo que tenga la razón, en todos lados, debo verme perfecta. Lo saludé con un poco de distancia y puso los ojos como platos al ver todo mi equipaje, saqué a Kuki de su jaula y lo llevé en mi brazo, bajamos al estacionamiento y Charlie le pidió a un joven que nos ayudara con el equipaje. Me detuve en seca al ver la camioneta de Charlie, ¿me subiría, en eso? ¿Una camioneta Chevrolet pick up del 53 color roja? Debe estar bromeando, aún así, me tuve que subir. Durante el camino no pronuncié palabra alguna, sentía que estaba al borde de un infarto, tal como lo predije, el camino era una larga línea gris de dos canales y a los lados; pasto muy verde, vacas, caballos, este era el fin del mundo. Suspiré y Charlie rompió el silencio.

-Así que, a ti y a Renée les va bien en la ciudad-

-Excelente- Sonreí con hipocresía.

-Bella, se que no es esto lo que querías pero, Renée solo quiere acercarnos, ¿entiendes?-

-¿No era mejor que fueras a vernos a la ciudad?-

-¿Y tener que quedarme en el mismo departamento que Phil?, no lo creo...-

-Existen hoteles...-

-Bella, tu madre solo quiere que, cambies un poco tu forma de ver la vida-

-¡Y si que cambiará, ahora todo lo veré más sucio!- Él sonrió y no volvimos a hablar durante el resto del camino.

Reconocí la casa en la que llegué a pasar un par de vacaciones cuando era niña pero aquella era azul y estaba un poco más deteriorada, ésta estaba pintada de un color amarillo muy claro y tenía ventanas nuevas y se veía más presentable. Habían algunos trabajadores en los alrededores que saludaban a mi padre con la mano y él les sonreía. Estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa y nos bajamos de ella, me volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a la casa y observé el típico granero rojo a lo lejos, también distinguí algunos caballos limitados por una cerca blanca, Charlie le pidió a un señor de edad que le ayudara con el equipaje y yo seguí de largo hasta la casa. Charlie abrió la puerta permitiéndome pasar y observé todo con detenimiento sin soltar a mi perro. Colocaron las maletas en el suelo y levanté los lentes de sol para ponerlos sobre mi cabeza, me acerqué a una de las paredes en la que colgaban fotos de mi madre con Charlie y alcé una ceja.

-Bueno, aquí es, tal vez no recuerdes mucho, y menos ahora que está remodelada- Me dijo refiriéndose a la casa.

-Ahora, entra más luz...- Respondí observando las ventana.

-Si...- Colocó sus manos en su cintura y luego las hizo chocar en un aplauso. –En fin, tu habitación es la segunda puerta, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, ¿no la has olvidado o sí?-

-No...- Comencé a subir las escaleras y Charlie volvió a llamarme.

-¿Y tu equipaje?-

¡Oh!, puedes subirlo ahora mismo, con mucho cuidado por...- Su rostro de confusión me hizo callar. -¿Tengo que subirlo yo?- Asintió. -¡Genial!- Tomé la maleta más grande e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por subirla, llegué al primer escalón y creí que no podría más, Charlie rió en voz alta y me ayudó a subir mis tres maletas grandes junto con las cuatro medianas y mi maletín de maquillaje.

-Bella, ¿para qué trajiste tantas cosas?-

-Pa, ¡las necesito!, no planeabas que viniera solo con un par de jeans ¿o sí?- Rió y me dejó en la habitación, la que por cierto, necesitaba algunos, o mejor dicho, muchos, retoques. Me acerqué al televisor que estaba frente a la cama y lo encendí, gracias a Dios no es en blanco y negro, comencé a pasar los canales y de los quinientos canales solo cinco se veían, y ni siquiera a la perfección, corrí hasta las escaleras y Charlie estaba leyendo un periódico en un pequeño sofá.

-¡¿No hay TV por cable?!-

-No Bella, sólo los canales básicos- Sonrío.

-_¡Diablos!_- Susurré y subí de nuevo a la habitación.

Esto era realmente deprimente, no hay televisión, no hay internet, y, ¡no hay señal telefónica, Dios dime que es una pesadilla! Comencé a sentir que me pesaban los ojos y me dejé rendir por un profundo sueño. Descansé en la mullida cama mientras mi perro jugaba con la alfombra de la habitación. _En mi sueño, estaba sentada en la blanca arena, y dejaba que mi cuerpo se bronceara, un chico rubio de ojos verdes se acercaba a mi y me suplicaba que le diera mi número de teléfono, salió brincando en cuanto se lo di, ¡esto si era vida!, un chico moreno con un cuerpo de infarto, trajo en una bandeja un delicioso jugo de naranja y al irse me guiñaba el ojo, bebí de mi vaso y seguí deleitándome con la vista, un par de chicas pasaron por en frente de mi y me miraban con envidia, ¡claro, soy perfecta! Me recosté en la arena para dejar que toda mi parte frontal se bronceara, me relajaba escuchando el sonido del mar, me dí la vuelta para broncear mi espalda_ y sentí que un fuerte golpe me despertaba, _¡que sea real, que sea real, que sea REAL!_ Rogué en mi interior, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación, ¡rayos!, aún estaba en el lugar de castigo. Me levanté del suelo y me vi en el espejo de la pequeña cómoda, ¡aquí no caben todas mis cosas!, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé. Arreglé mi hermoso cabello en una cola de caballo y sentí bastante frío de repente, me coloqué unos jeans de color azul oscuro y un suéter morado con unas sandalias simples sin tacón, color fucsia. Escuché voces en el piso de abajo y me dispuse a bajar, llegué a la sala y Kuki me seguía dando brincos por las escaleras, las risas se escuchaban con mas fuerza y venían de la cocina, entré a la misma y logré distinguir a unas, cinco personas desconocidas y a Charlie apoyado de la nevera quien sonrió al verme.

-¡Que tal bella durmiente!- Sonreí sin ganas. –Ven, únete, permíteme presentarte, él es Carlisle- Señaló a un hombre rubio de ojos verdes bastante simpático y alto. –Ella es su esposa Esme, ella es Alice su hija y Jasper, el novio- Charlie sonrió. –Y Edward, hermano de Alice- Este último me dirigió una mirada amistosa y me observó de pies a cabeza, yo le respondí la mirada con odiosidad, aunque tengo que admitir que, es hermoso.

No era como ningún modelo, era mejor que cualquiera de ellos, a pesar de estar sentado noté que era alto, su cabello era corto de un color cobrizo y estaba algo desarreglado, sus ojos eran de un tono verde intenso que te hacían enloquecer, y sus manos, ¡uff!, sus manos eran grandes, me gustan los hombres con las manos grandes. Carlisle me sonrió y fue el primero en hablarme.

-Es un placer conocerte Bella, Charlie nos ha hablado mucho de ti-

-¿Ah sí?, pues el no ha hablado mucho de ustedes-

-Pues llegaste directo a dormir Bella, era difícil hablarte así- Todo rieron al escuchar a Charlie.

-¿Vienes de Manhattan no?- Preguntó la chica de facciones finas, Alice.

-Si así es- Afirmé mientras me sentaba frente a Edward.

-¡Qué bien!, dicen que es bonito pero muy estresante-

-La ciudad es el mejor lugar que hay, hay tecnología y el único lugar donde hay algo verde es en el Central Park- Sonreí y Edward bufó.

-Otra razón para no abandonar Lexington- Dijo atacándome, su voz era música para los oídos de cualquiera.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes...- Contesté.

-Amas la ciudad, y aún así, viniste aquí, al campo...- Dijo Jasper en un tono amable.

-No será por mucho tiempo- Dije observando a Charlie con detenimiento.

-¡Ya verás que seremos buenas amigas Bella, andaremos en caballo y te enseñaré a cuidar a los animales!-

-¡¿Animales?!- Me traumé. –No, no, no, el único animal al que me acerco es a Kuki, ¡nada más!, además, no pienso andar exponiéndome a ensuciarme, mi ropa es bastante delicada...- Dije en un tono de superioridad y Alice se limitó a callar.

-Genial, la hija de Charlie es una niña adinerada sin cerebro- Dijo Edward en un susurro al oído de Alice que sólo yo logré escuchar.

Me levanté de la silla y todos posaron su vista en mí.

-Yo, aún estoy cansada, voy a, dormir...- Me dirigí a mi habitación con rapidez.

¿Quién se cree que es?, adinerada sin cerebro, ¡bah!, no sabe con quien está tratando, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Si con su comentario me declaraba la guerra, pues guerra tendría, ningún campesino bruto podrá llenarse la boca diciéndome tonta, y le voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz, me lancé de nuevo sobre la cama y me dormí al instante....

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Bueno esto es lo nuevo, ¡Bella me exaspera!, pero ya aprenderá. Espero que les guste y Porfis dejen Reviews!!!!

*** Este es el vestido que usó Bella en la fiesta:**

**./_UjqkeTcsNHc/SUhDzs35F0I/AAAAAAAABFM/EJEgBQOg0A8/s400/3113663487_1df1da4e4b_**

*** Y estos sus zapatos:**

**./_1AW6XOSIBf4/SlkhErLVaAI/AAAAAAAABBc/GKmu6YJKfE4/s400/tacones-altos%5B1%**


	2. Primer Día en un Extraño Planeta

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya se imaginan por qué... XD

**N/A: **Perdonen mi tardanza pero ya saben, ¡tengo miles de trabajos!, ¡Esto es horrible T.T, no tengo tiempo de nadaaaaa!. Perdón XD, oigan, ya pueden encontrar imágenes del fic en mi perfil. Bueno e aquí el segundo capítulo (por fin jiji). Por cierto!, no tengo fechas exactas de publicación, pero haré el intento de actualizar cada dos días, pero no prometo nada!

**-Primer Día en un Extraño Planeta -**

**(Bella POV)**

Dormía plácidamente en mi nueva cama que no tenía más que envidiarle a la otra que los hermosos tonos fucsia del edredón. Sentía como mi cuerpo descansaba por completo, en realidad ni se si sentía, sólo dormía. En mis sueños estaba en una enorme sala llena de todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Habría seguido soñando de no ser porque alguien movió mi cuerpo de un lado al otro, juro por Buda que no maté a la tal Alice con mis propias manos de no ser porque la reconocí en cuanto abrí los ojos, alcé una ceja, apenas y podía distinguirla en la oscuridad, se acercó a una ventana y logré entender lo que sentían los vampiros al exponerse a la luz solar, tapé mis ojos y salté de la cama y dejé caer de nuevo la cortina.

-¿Te volviste loca?, ¡pude haber tenido un colapso mental al ver el sol directamente!- Exclama mientras me acostaba de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Bella, es un día hermoso!- Abrió de nuevo la ventana. –Son las siete de la mañana, ¡despierta!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Me senté de nuevo y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. –Esto debe ser penalizado, a ver, ¿Alice, cierto?, es tu nombre...- Ella asintió. -¿Cómo digo esto de un modo, amable?, bien, es un insulto a mi naturaleza despertarme a esta hora, ¿lo entiendes?, dormir las horas suficientes es parte de una buena salud integral-

-Bella, estás durmiendo desde las ocho de la noche...- Pensé por un instante, trece horas, podría decirse que más de medio día, ¿y qué?, sigue siendo un insulto. -¡Vamos levántate, acompáñame a hacer las compras, no querrás estar todo el día encerrada!- _Maldición_, ¿acaso aquí no hablan mi idioma?

-¿Compras?, he, no soy muy buena en esas cosas, de hecho tenemos a una cocinera en casa que tiene una criada más que va a hacer las compras por ella- Mi sonrisa tenía cierto parecido a la sonrisa malvada del Grinch.

-Bella no es tan complicado, vamos, Charlie me pidió que te llevara conmigo- Kuki corrió hasta mi para darme mis "buenos días" y lo cargué en mis brazos mientras Alice arreglaba mi cama.

Abrí una de mis grandes maletas y comencé a buscar lo que usaría, medité por unos minutos; hace calor, estoy en el campo, unos jeans simples y una camisa blanca sin mangas esta excelente para salir en este universo paralelo, no pueden faltar mis sandalias sin tacón plateadas. Me di un baño rápido para evitar molestias y me vestí, peiné mi hermosa cabellera colocándole algo de gel para que se rizara un poco y luego bajé las escaleras con mi perro en brazos, en cuanto entré a la cocina fui recibida por un tipo de desayuno que yo jamás comería; huevos revueltos, tocino frito, panqueques, salchichas, todo un festín de grasas reposaba en la mesa, Alice servía todo con una enorme sonrisa y por primera vez en diez años me sentía culpable, a mis ocho años sentí culpa por última vez cuando le arranqué a una niña el vestido de la "_Barbie Pop Star_" que Renée no quería comprarme y la dejé llorando en un rincón de la escuela. Me senté en la mesa y estuve a punto de decirle que no comería absolutamente nada cuando se acercó a mi sonriendo, muy bien, vamos Bella, tú puedes... Llevé un pedazo de panqueques a mi boca, muy bueno por cierto, probé con los huevos revueltos, justo en su punto, comenzaba a gustarme este desayuno lleno de calorías, Alice me preguntó que si disfrutaba de mi comida y asentí. Después de comer sentí más culpa todavía, todas las grasas viajarían rápidamente para posarse en mi abdomen y en mis caderas, genial, ahora debía comenzar a hacer ejercicios, no los necesito realmente pero el más mínimo gramo que suba es el apocalipsis. Nos dispusimos a Salir de la casa, una enorme Chevrolet Silverado color plata nos esperaba fuera de la misma.

-¿Tuya?- Pregunté asombrada mientras me colocaba mis lentes y metía a Kuki en el bolso, Alice rió.

-No, es de Jasper-

-Creí que iríamos a caballo- Bromeé.

-Podemos hacerlo...-

-¡No!, estoy bien así-

Subí a la camioneta y me senté en los asientos de atrás para que Alice pudiera ir al lado su novio. Reconocí algunos lugares que veía, antes paseaba mucho con Charlie, cuando era niña. Se que me quejó de que casi todo sea verde y de que hayan animales pero, al estar en contacto con la naturaleza, debo admitir que me siento como en casa, ¡pero sólo yo lo se en mi interior y nadie lo debe saber!. Nos adentramos en el pequeño pueblo y Jasper se detuvo en una especie de ¿centro comercial?, no se que nombre ponerle al lugar, parece una hilera de tiendas con estilo vaquero, mi rostro dibujó una mueca, que tortura. Bajamos del auto y Jasper le dijo a Alice que mientras él iba por unos repuestos para la maquinaria ella podía hacer las compras y ella aceptó, lo despedimos y continuamos nuestro camino solas. Entramos a un pequeño supermercado y Alice tomó un carrito, gracias al cielo me dejaron entrar con mi perro, caminamos hacia uno de los pasillos y manteníamos el silencio.

-Así que, de vacaciones Bella...-

-Si, pero no estaré mucho tiempo, en un par de meses estaré en el paraíso tomando un té frió frente a las hermosas playas de Malibú- Ella sonrió con algo de decepción, la culpa volvió.

-¿Odias este lugar cierto?-

-No lo odio, es que, no es mi mundo- Ella bajó el rostro, noté cierta tristeza. -¿Dije algo malo?-

-¡No, no es eso!, es sólo que, cuando Charlie nos dijo que vendrías pues, me emocioné mucho ¿sabes?, es que, mi otra hermana, Rose hace mucho que se fue a recorrer el mundo y pues me quedé aquí sola, pensé que tu y yo, podríamos ser amigas, pero, entiendo que éste no es lugar para ti, cuentas los días para largarte...- _Diablos_, oigan no soy un monstruo de piedra, también siento_._

-Escucha, podemos ser amigas mientras estoy aquí, ¡no hay problema, andaremos a caballo y cuidaré animales, me llenaré de lodo, haré lo que quieras! ¿de acuerdo?- Sonrió.

-Suena bien... Oye, ¿podrías ir por el azúcar? la olvidé, creo que está en el otro pasillo-

Asentí, fui por la dichosa azúcar, no sería tan difícil, todas son iguales, al llegar al estante que contenía las mismas comencé a sufrir un trauma interno, habían alrededor de quince marcas diferentes, ¡rayos!, ¿Cuál debía escoger?, mordí mis uñas, ¡calma Bella, es sólo azúcar!, ojeé algunos paquetes, me topé con la famosa "_Splenda_", recomendada para personas diabéticas, no lo pensé dos veces, la tomé y esa fue la que llevé, Alice rió al ver la azúcar que llevaba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¡fue muy difícil tomar una decisión¡-

-¡Bella, es sólo azúcar!, y trajiste la que no es- Me dijo sonriente

-¿Y por qué demonios no es?-

-Porque ésta es más que nada de dieta y sabe raro, en casa no sólo viven Charlie y tú, somos seis contando a los Cullen, un solo paquete para un mes no nos servirá, hagamos esto; una caja de Splenda para tu uso exclusivo y unas cuatro de azúcar normal-

-¿Normal, y cual es la normal?- Rió una vez más y ambas fuimos al fulano estante de azúcar.

Seguimos en el supermercado una hora más, Alice comenzaba a caerme bastante bien. Me tomé la libertad de preguntarle por su otro hermano, el odioso Edward, tenía curiosidad por mi "enemigo", hasta ahora se que es el tipo perfecto, ¡por Dios es su hermana, obvio lo va a describir como el mejor hombre del mundo!. Jasper estaba afuera del supermercado esperando para ayudarnos con las bolsas, y fui obligada a cargar algunas, en cuanto todos los paquetes estuvieron en la camioneta, dimos un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, me sentí un poco ignorada; Alice caminaba con su novio e iban tomados de la mano y yo sólo tenía a Kuki aferrado a mi brazo derecho, no es que necesite uno de esos que me lleve de la mano y hable estupideces en mi oído, ya fue suficiente con Jacob Black, ¡desgraciado!, no podía buscarse otra chica, ¡No, Jessica, la zorra de Jessica!, alguien en ese cielo me odiaba, era obvio, mi antepasado Marilyn Monroe, fue una figura tan envidiada que estoy pagando en esta otra vida todo el glamur que derroché en mis tiempos pasados. Mi vida a veces es ¡tan dura!, Alice hizo unas cuantas compras más y yo me limitaba a seguirla. Por fin íbamos en la camioneta de regreso a casa de Charlie, en este lugar todo es tan aburrido, necesitaba una máquina del tiempo urgente, estos dos meses equivalían a dos siglos de espera.

Una vez que la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa, vi por la ventana y distinguí al idiota de Edward, el hermano de Alice, estaba sentado sobre la cerca de madera que dividía la casa del espacio por el que andan los animales, se veía realmente sexy; llevaba una camisa de cuadros abierta y abajo tenía una franelilla blanca, si no fuera por su personalidad de campesino, podría adorarlo de por vida, noté que la cerca que simulaba una puerta estaba abierta y un montón de vacas acababan de pasar por ella, no presté mayor atención, abrí la puerta para bajarme del auto con mucha elegancia, Alice me gritó que tuviera cuidado no se con que pero no hice caso y al bajarme sentí como mi pie derecho se hundía en una extraña masa que aún estaba tibia, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y las risas no tardaron en escucharse, este era un buen momento para ser mutante y desaparecer, alcé la mirada y el tal Edward estaba ahogado de la risa en el suelo junto con otras personas, sí, no necesito decírselos, pisé excremento de vaca, un escandaloso ¡_Iugh_! salió de mi boca, en mi vida me había pasado algo tan asqueroso, Alice se acercó a mi tratando de no reírse y la miré con una mueca de asco.

-Vamos Bella, te ayudaré a limpiar eso...- Nos adentramos en la casa, quería que me tragara la tierra.

-¡Por fin llegan!, quería que... ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?- Exclamó Charlie saliendo de la cocina con unas cervezas en las manos y lo miré con mi rostro muy en alto, asqueada.

-No, preguntes...-

-¡Oh por Dios, Bella, ¿qué pisaste?!- Si, está comprobado, nadie entiende mi idioma.

-¿Esto?- Pregunté alzando mi pie. –No es nada, es una mezcla de pasto digerido por un animal grande y asqueroso que, ¡que he pisado por desgracia!- Grité. -¡Tendré que meter mi pie y mi sandalia en un cubículo que dispare rayos ultra violeta para esterilizar esto!-

-¡Bella!, sólo necesitamos un poco de jabón y...- Respiró Alice y tapó su nariz. –Está bien mucho jabón y perfume-

-Te ayudaré a subir, no querrás embadurnar el piso también- Dijo Charlie y rompió a reír, definitivamente era mi primer día en un extraño planeta donde todo me sale mal, ¡a mi que soy una estrella!, que asco de vida.

Alice dedicó al menos una hora entera a limpiar mi sandalia para que yo no me quejara y me ayudó a desinfectar mi pie, ¿por qué era tan linda si yo he sido tan odiosa?, otra persona me deja ahí resolviendo mi problema yo sola, de verdad que Alice era una buena chica.

-Voy a arreglar las cosas que compramos ¿está bien?, así que eres libre por unas horas- Rió, yo sonreí.

-De acuerdo-

-Si sales de casa, no uses sandalias ¿si?-

-Créeme que no lo haré-

-¡No te metas en problemas!-

Reí, me acerqué a la ventana y debo admitir que el día afuera era hermoso, tomé unas botas color beige que Renée me había regalado hace tiempo, sería la primera vez que las usaría, bajé las escaleras y salí de casa con pasos tranquilos, me acerqué a la bendita cerca y recordé mi gran pisada del día, ¡diantres!. Me subí a la cerca con torpeza y pasé al otro lado, miré hacia todos lados y, obviamente, no dejé de mirar el suelo, no "metería la pata" otra vez, seguí mi camino disfrutando de la brisa y de la vista que tenía, ahora que recuerdo, mucho antes de amar la playa como lugar favorito, me encantaba este sitio, todo era tan natural, tan lindo. Caminé hasta el granero pintado de rojo, sonreí al recordar como Charlie me sacaba casi jalada de allí, una vez adentro de granero salieron espantadas algunas palomas y casi me infarto al verlas, había un caballo al fondo, ¿aún vive?, ¡por Dios ese animal tiene todos los años del mundo!, está en esta granja desde que tengo uso de razón, me acerqué al mismo lentamente, había perdido práctica con los animales, los únicos animales con los que socializaba era con mi perro y con Jake. El caballo se dio la vuelta con lentitud y me paralicé, se acercó a mi y pareciera que me reconociera, acerqué mi mano a el y no se movió, de un momento a otro la cabeza del caballo reposaba en mi hombro, lo acaricié, por un momento olvidé todo y me dediqué a sentir la conexión con lo natural, la conexión con mi verdadero yo. Estaba tan concentrada que no me fijé que alguien me observaba, dos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con insistencia, estudiando mis movimientos, el tipo carraspeó y me di la vuelta saliendo de mi trance. Se acercó a mi y me alejé un poco del caballo quien do una par de pasos en reversa, Edward acarició el cuello del animal y sonrió para luego clavar sus ojos en mi, su sonrisa torcida hacía que me hirviera la sangre, no se si por lo mal que me caía o lo hermoso que se veía.

-¡Vaya, al menos no temes a tocar un caballo, muy bien!- Exclamó con sarcasmo.

-¡Ridículo!-

-¡No te ofendas!, es que creí que tu manicura de mil dólares podría arruinarse y por eso no entrarías aquí- Rompió a reír en voz alta.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo poco simpático que eres?- Pregunté de mala gana.

-Vamos, ¿no tienes sentido del humor, "princesita"?- Me trataba con una hipocresía única, sonreí con molestia, me di la vuelta para salir del lugar antes de que mis poderes de "Salior Moon" repotenciada me obligaran a aniquilarlo. -¿Huyes?, ¡Wuao, creí que eras más valiente!-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?!- Pregunté parándome frente a él, enfrentándolo.

-Eres una chiquilla de ciudad...- Comentó muy cerca de mi rostro, me sonrojé levemente, ¡ahora no, es un mal momento para mostrar debilidad! –No hay nada tuyo que yo pueda querer, pero...- Se alejó un poco para estudiar todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos verdes, hermosos, ¡basta, ¿de cuando acá un simple y vulgar campesino es hermoso?!. –Podemos llegar a un acuerdo...- Se muy bien a lo que se refiere, _sexo_.

-¡¿Qué?!- Abrí los ojos por completo.

-Aunque, primero tendríamos que ponerte una mascara, no podría hacer "_nada_" mirando tu cara de niña mimada- Su explosiva risa me hizo llegar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿lo sabías?!- Le grité mientras se subía en su caballo, un pura sangre color marrón, muy bello, y al reflejarse su pelaje en el sol, llegaba a verse rojizo. –¡Voy a matarte!- Corrí tras él, pero obvio, no lo podía alcanzar, ¡y el muy imbécil se atrevió a retarme!

-¡Alcánzame si puedes, "princesita"!- _¡Demonios!_ Me gritó haciendo énfasis en el odioso sobrenombre_._

Me acerqué a otro caballo que estaba debidamente ensillado, obviamente mi ira me cegó lo suficiente como para olvidar que ya no recordaba como montar un caballo. Lo desaté y me subí a el como pude, el animal dio unos pasos y volví a la realidad, _¡despierta Bella, ¿qué rayos haces?!_, una vocecita me gritaba muy al fondo, pero no pude pensar más, el caballo comenzó una marcha lenta, me tranquilicé, Edward me observada detenidamente, seguro moría por reírse pero esperaba el momento preciso, subí la vista para mirar a Edward, no se que demonios pasó, pero el maldito animal se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin darme tiempo de agarrarme y lo último que mi cuerpo sintió fue el doloroso contacto con el suelo, a lo lejos escuchaba la risa del idiota de Edward, no pude insultarlo, el dolor que mi espalda experimentaba era mas fuerte, noté que el espécimen de dos patas dejaba de reírse, me quejaba, ¡maldición, por querer demostrarle a ese tipo que era mejor que él!, sentí que me alzaban en el aire y yo no dejaba de chillar.

-¡Demonios "princesita" deja de chillar!-

-¡Claro tú no fuiste el calló de esa bestia andante, necesitaré que Cristo resucite de nuevo para poder sanarme!-

-Por Dios, ¡eres una exagerada!, con un buen masaje el dolor pasará...-

-¡Cállate, esto es tu culpa!, ¡Ay cuidado, estás cargando a una dama no a un saco de patatas!-

-Escucha niñita si sigues chillando así voy a dejarte aquí en el suelo para que los cerdos te rueden hasta la casa ¿entiendes?-

-¡Eres un pesado, que falta de delicadeza!- Gruñó, el dolor no era tan fuerte, estaba pasando, pero igual, ¡era un dolor que yo no debía soportar!

Se sostuve de su cuello por la sensación que tenía de que me iba a caer, el rostro de Edward mostraba un poco de preocupación, ¿a quien engaña?, está feliz de haberme ganado, una de mis manos reposó en su espalda, era todo un Adonis, podía palpar los perfectos músculos de su espalda, definitivamente lo único malo en este tipo es su personalidad de campesino bruto. Llegamos a la casa y Alice casi se infarta al verme sobre los fuertes brazos de Edward quien me llevó hasta mi habitación. Le explicamos lo que había ocurrido a Alice y ella se dispuso a darme un pequeño masaje, no sin antes mandarme a tomar una ducha, Alice era lo más parecido a una mamá sustituta. Después del baño me recosté en mi cama un poco adolorida y Alice reía mientras yo volvía a contarle como el caballo me dejó caer a propósito. Después del masaje la único a lo que mi cuerpo pudo responder fue al cansancio y dejé que el mismo se relajara en un profundo sueño. No se cuanto dormí, se que desperté y sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire, me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, no se porque siempre hago eso al despertar, ya estaba todo oscuro, apenas y veía la luz que salía del granero. Salí de mi habitación no sin antes ponerme una chaqueta marrón que tenía entre mis cosas, me acerqué al viejo contenedor de agua que estaba a unos metros de la casa, parecido al de los hermanos "_Warner_", y subí las escaleras para llegar a arriba. Una vez allí me senté en el suelo de madera, si ya se lo que están pensando ¿qué hay de la Bella malcriada que nunca pierde el glamur?, pues, creo que se quedó en la ciudad, ¡No, ¿cómo que se quedó?, necesito salir de aquí pronto, este lugar no es para mí! Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, ¿qué rayos...? saqué el objeto y descubrí que era mi celular, había olvidado que lo llevo a todos lados sin importar que no haya señal, me había llegado un mensaje, ¡bravo hay señal, brav... Maldición...! Claro que había señal, ¡pero para molestar mi paz y serenidad!, era Jake, de ser así habría preferido vivir sin señal...

"_Bella, linda, oye, debemos hablar. No se en donde rayos estás pero, es importante. Sabes que tú y yo pues, somos lo máximo y sin ti, no brillo, por favor, llámame..."_

¿No brillo?, ¿en qué demonios está pensando, quien se cree?, ¡díganme si no debo matarlo!. Es el colmo del descaro y el egoísmo juntos, ¡como lo odio, es tan patético!. Un par de lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, no porque me duela que Jake me haya "traicionado", es que, en este momento, me siento realmente sola. Ahora que lo pienso bien, Renée tiene razón, no tengo amigas de verdad con quien charlar cosas importantes, tampoco tengo una vida propia, ¡odio pensar, siempre acabo decaída!, lo mejor es no hacerlo, no pensar, ¡exacto!, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y masajeé mi frente, _no pienso, no pienso..._

-¡"Princesita", ¿qué rayos haces ahí arriba?, no me digas, planeas suicidarte!-

-¡No idiota, busco el mejor ángulo para saltar y dejar mi estampa en el lugar que merece; el medio del firmamento!- Rompió a reír.

-¡Vamos baja de ahí, no querrás fracturarte toda la columna si te caes!- Corrí mis ojos hacia arriba. Comencé a bajar los pequeños escalones con mucho cuidado, y, como no soy NADA torpe, al último tropecé y Edward me sostuvo por la cintura, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y sentía que me quedaba sin aire, no se si era por la fuerza de su abrazo o por la perfección de su rostro un poco sonrojado. –Oye, deberías tener más cuidado ¿no crees?, para ser una princesa, eres muy torpe...- Lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que pude.

-¡Como te odio!- Rió e hizo un ademán con su mano.

-Vamos, entremos a la casa, aquí hace algo de frío-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- Me dejó caminar adelante y él andaba detrás de mi.

Una vez dentro de la casa nos reunimos con la familia para cenar, yo simulaba estar muy alegre pero por dentro quería desaparecer. Lo que me habían hecho esos traidores no tenía perdón, realmente mis ánimos estaban por el suelo, y el lugar donde tengo que vivr durante los próximos dos meses, pues, no es de mucha ayuda...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Al fin! Terminé el segundo capítulo, mil disculpas es que el tiempo lo tengo contadito! Me cuesta mucho actualizar pronto porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir! Ahora, ¿les gustó?, esperó sus reviews!, aprovecho para hablarles de mi otro fic: Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo, se que les va a gustar léanlo plis!!!!!


	3. El Lado Bueno del León

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya se imaginan por qué... XD

**-El Lado Bueno del León-**

**(Bella POV)**

"Día seis en planeta cero". Todo está tan igual al momento en que llegué, todos los días hago lo mismo; me levanto, desayuno con las frituras de Alice y a veces puedo desayunar con frutas o cereal, luego la acompaño al granero a ver a los animales que allí reposan y todo eso, en eso se nos van todas las mañanas, luego viene la hora del almuerzo en la que tengo que soportar compartir la mesa con el campesino insoportable que es Edward, el resto de la tarde si no duermo pues, simplemente me siento en la entrada de la casa como una anciana esperando a que acaben los días para salir de este lugar. Ya es demasiado con tener que soportar a Edward. Debo admitir que es, un tipo bastante sexy, está bien, extremadamente sexy.

Hace un par de días lo vi en el granero acomodado los montones de paja; usaba un jean azul claro y unas botas muy parecidas a las que usan los vaqueros, y, como era de esperarse para un trabajo de estos en un clima algo caluroso, no llevaba camisa. ¡OMG!, sentí que moría de sólo mirarlo, me encantaba la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban o flexionaban ¡o lo que sea que hagan para verse enormes y fascinantes!, a ello agréguenle una piel levemente sudorosa y el sombrero de vaquero, creí que esa clase de hombres que hacía que te "mojaras" con sólo verlos, coloquialmente hablando, sólo existían en los calendarios que yo compraba en Enero, pero, me equivoqué. Sí, lo admito, mi traicionero cuerpo despertó al verlo trabajando como un burro, me sentí patética, ¿cómo podía mi deseo sexual elevarse de ese modo por ese, ¡patán!?, no era algo justo ni bueno. Ese día lo seguí mirando hasta que él se volteó y me descubrió, salí corriendo como una niña asustadiza, ¡maldición!, desde entonces lo he estado evitando por todos lados, pero, pues, algunas personas somos un tanto, masoquistas, y pues, yo sólo evitaba verlo de frente, siempre lo veía sin que él se diera cuenta; lo miraba acariciando los animales, lo observaba cuando subía las cajas de alimentos sembrados a las camionetas, y cuando montaba a caballo sin camisa por la granja, era mi perdición.

Por otro lado, han cambiado un poco mi modo de ser, pues, ya no me visto tan elegante, ¡por Dios!, aquí no hay nadie a quien lucirle cosas lindas, ya no me quejo por todo y ya no necesito que Alice me cuide todo el tiempo, también me gustaba pasar tiempo fuera de la casa, cerca de la naturaleza y de los animales, excepto por los caballos, a ellos, sólo los miraba de lejos, eran mis peores enemigos aquí, después de Edward claro está, un momento, ¡me estoy volviendo uno de ellos!, ¡necesito salir de aquí pronto!...

Observé en un rincón mi vieja guitarra guardada en su forro, la tomé y bajé las escaleras de la casa y corrí hasta el granero, necesitaba liberar mi tensión de algún modo, necesitaba gritar, llorar, pelear con alguien, lo que fuera para relajarme, si hace años esto era lo que me ayudaba con eso, pues, quizás me sirva ahora. En el granero, me senté sobre esos cubos de paja que mi padre logra amarrar perfectamente con la ayuda del_ idiota_ y Jasper, saqué la guitarra de su forro y la observé por unos minutos, detallándola, era negra, sonreí al recordar que pasaba horas tocando esto con Charlie, eran tiempos divertidos. Pensé en mis canciones favoritas para tocar la guitarra, "_The Little things_" de Colbie Caillat era perfecta, me encanta esa canción, aunque, si mi círculo de "amigos" se entera, puede que mueran, pues, no es lo más _In_ que hay, pero yo opino que es un estilo relajado y hermoso...

Me tardé un poco en recordar el tono pero mi iPhone me auxilió, una vez recordada la melodía me dispuse a tocar...

-"_The little things, you do to me are, taking me over, I wanna show ya everything inside of me…"_- Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la melodía, en los matices de la música, mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí más como yo misma. Seguí cantando sin pensar en nada más que mantener el orden y la coordinación de la canción, debido a mi ensimismamiento, no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba cerca de mi mirándome fijamente, se acercó a un punto en que estaba sentado justo frente a mi, pero yo ni siquiera sentí sus pasos, me seguía mirando con insistencia y yo ni cuenta me daba. –_"Better off, better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin If I'm better off, better off, with out you boy, but don't just leave me hangin on..._- Sonreí y abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con sus orbes verdes fijos en mí, no dijo nada, nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, estaba tranquilo, por primera vez no me estaba molestando, hasta que rompió el silencio...

-Lo haces muy bien...- Me sonrojé, ¡demonios!

-Gracias- Respondí sin altanería.

-Me gusta esa canción- Dijo mientras se recostaba de los cubos de paja y llevaba sus brazos a su nuca para sostener su cabeza.

-Es una de mis favoritas- Admití.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente de nuevo y me hizo incomodar junto con la mirada insistente de Edward, pude darme de cuenta de que ahora miraba todo mi cuerpo, fue mala idea usar un short de jean hoy, sí, es eso lo que uso, un short de jean azul claro y una camisa de cuadros color fucsia con morado y unos zapatos _adicolor_ blancos con rayas moradas. Se que no es lo que yo usualmente visto pero, es más cómodo andar así. Volviendo al tema, Edward miraba mis piernas y yo trataba de ocultarlas de su mirada, ¡yo ocultar mis piernas, yo, que siempre las muestro lo más que puedo para llamar la atención!, con Edward me avergüenzo de ser tan, ¿provocadora?, él pudo darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y rodó su mirada a mis senos, ¡peor aún!, comenzaba a hacer calor aquí y mis mejillas ardían por momentos, ahora era yo la que lo miraba, su franelilla ajustada me daba una buena visión de sus pectorales, a pesar de estar cubiertos, y sus brazos, ¡Dios sus brazos!, sus grandes y fuertes brazos, lo que me provocaba era lanzarme sobre él y comérmelo completo.

-Yo, creo que... Mejor me voy...- Me levanté del suelo, dejé la guitarra a un lado mientras lo hacía y él me miró confundido, gracias a mi "increíble" estabilidad, tropecé con no se que cosa y estuve a punto de besar el suelo pero él fue más rápido y me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos, abrí los ojos de impresión y luego nos miramos fijamente, esperé a que dijera alguna estupidez pero sólo me miraba con el ceño fruncido, se acercó más a mi rostro y se ocultó en mi cuello y susurró de una manera que me hizo erizar.

-Querías estar así conmigo desde hace tiempo ¿o me equivoco?- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Ya había vuelto a ser un idiota campesino.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que me miras constantemente?- Decía rozando sus labios con la piel de mi cuello, ¡rayos, rayos, rayos! –Sabes que quieres estar con este campesino como tú me llamas- Decía pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-¡Eres todo un idiota, creí que ahora serías más amable pero eres un falso, tú...!- No me dejó terminar, atrapó mis labios en un beso intenso al que no pude evitar responder, ahora si que era mi perdición, ¡besaba como los dioses!, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por el beso y llevaba mis manos a sus cabellos, él aprovechó para llevar sus manos a mi trasero, eso no me lo esperaba, gemí levemente ante el toque de sus manos sobre mi short, esto se sentía bien, ¡endemoniadamente bien!, poco a poco bajó más sus manos para esta vez adentrarlas en mi short, ¡genial, malditos mini-shorts!, de repente una vocecita se adueñó de mi mente, _¡¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_, lo empujé con la poca fuerza que tenía, lo miré enfadada y en su rostro se dibujaba la perfecta confusión. -¡Idiota!- Le grité para luego salir corriendo o mejor dicho, huyendo...

Entré directo a mi habitación y tiré la puerta por el mismo susto. ¡_Me besó, me besó, el campesino sexy me besó, y fue un beso increíble, me besó!, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa?_, recordé el roce de sus manos en mi piel, ¡había sido la sensación más excitante de mi vida!, muy bien, tenía que respirar, sólo fue un momento apasionado, calma, debía mantener la calma, no había pasado nada, todo _estaba, bien, bien caliente, ¡no!, bien, solo, bien_. Un segundo, ¡_Dejé la guitarra_!, ¡genial!, el problema es que si regreso al granero, lo más probable es que él esté allí y, no sería bueno que se repitiera lo de hace rato...

EL resto del día lo pase dentro de la casa, tratando de salir de mi shock, no es que nunca antes me hallan besado pero, ese fue el mejor beso de mi glamurosa vida. Gracias al cielo Alice dedicó gran parte de la tarde a distraerme hablando de miles de cosas y maravillándose con las bellezas que me acompañaban muy bien guardadas en mis maletas.

A eso de las siete de la noche ya mi padre estaba en casa hablando de lo dura que había sido su jornada hoy, y, por primera vez en varios días, me reía con ganas de verdad ante sus comentarios chistosos. Nos encontrábamos todos cenando y me percaté de que Edward era el único que no aparecía, quizás estaba avergonzado como cualquier campesino o, quizás, ta vez, era poco o algo probable que, no le haya, gustado el beso, _¿y a mí que me importa si le gustó o no?, odio a ese tipo, lo odio, lo aborrezco, lo detesto, lo deseo, ¡Hey!, maldito pensamiento_. Muy bien a partir de ahora está prohibido pensar. Pero, ¿y mi guitarra?, me pregunto si aun está en el granero. Después de cenar, en cuanto los demás se distrajeron, me salí de la casa. Aspiré un poco el aire del campo, creo que ya mencioné que realmente me gusta este lugar. Como siempre me subí al tanque de agua y me senté en el suelo observando hacia el granero, al parecer habían dejado las luces encendidas. Comencé a recibir mensajes de texto a mi celular, el noventa y cinco por ciento eran de Renée, y el otro cinco por ciento eran mensajes de Jessica diciéndome estupideces, ¿aún tiene el descaro de escribirme?, genial. Me recosté del piso y al rato mi celular comenzó a sonar, ¡qué bien una llama... Maldición, Jessica!

_-¡Bella, ¿qué tal?, Oh por Dios estás súper escondida querida, necesitaba hablar contigo ¿sabes, dónde estás?!-_ _Zorra_, pensé.

-Hola, Jessica, estoy muy lejos de ti ¡gracias a Dios!-

-¡_Bella, __please__!, ya deberías de haber olvidado lo de mi Jake_- _¿_Su Jake_?_. –_Además, no puedes culparnos Bella, todo ocurrió por tu culpa_-

-¡¿Mi culpa, de qué rayos me estás hablando?!-

-_Vamos Bells, no es un secreto el hecho de que eres insoportable, tenías a mi pobre Jake agobiado con eso de; "el mundo según Bella Swan", bueno en realidad, a todos-_ Rió y sentí un nudo en la garganta de rabia. –_Bells, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, eres algo así como, un cero a la izquierda, ¡eso!, eres un cero a la izquierda en la vida de todos..._-

-Creí que, eras mi amiga, antes de...-

-_Bells, querida, ¿quién querría ser tu amiga?-_ Comencé a respirar con dificultad. –_Digo, eres el boom en cuanto a moda y ese tipo de cosas pero, eres incapaz de tener una amistad verdadera, ¿crees que todas las chicas te seguíamos por tu amistad?, ¡no me hagas reír!, te seguíamos porque pues; "Miss tarjeta dorada" siempre pagaba_- Muy bien, eso comenzaba a doler en serio. –_Y si me dejas decirte algo, pues, yo sí soy tu amiga y quiero que sepas la verdad, ningún chico saldría contigo por otra cosa que no fuera tu físico y todo eso, claro, cuando se daban cuenta de lo tonta que eras, tenían que dejarte, Jacob pues, le sirvió de mucho estar a tu lado se hizo el más sexy gracias a ti..._-

-¡Escúchame muy bien Jessica, tú no eres más que una...!-

-_Y algo más..._- Me interrumpió la muy maldita. –_Si me permites que te lo diga, yo tú, me quedaría escondida en ese campo donde estas, créeme, nadie te extraña, digamos que se respira un aire más limpio sin ti aquí en la ciudad_- Alguien le habló en cualquier sitio en el que estuviera y se quedó en silencio. –_Linda tengo que irme, oye, no te quedes callada en la próxima llamada ¿sí?, sebes que te quiero, o bueno, hago el intento, cuídate, un besito..._- Lo último que escuché fue que saludaba a Jacob y lo siguiente fue el molesto repique de llamada colgada.

Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos, esa maldita, ella, tenía razón...

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga del suéter pero las muy desgraciadas no dejaban de salir, me bajé del tanque y corrí hasta el granero, no sin antes tropezarme en el camino como siempre, en cuanto llegué al lugar en cuestión me lancé a la paja que estaba acomodada en uno de los cubículos donde meten a los caballos, la misma donde había estado con Edward horas antes, aún mi guitarra estaba allí, me abracé a mis piernas como un feto y lloraba desconsoladamente. Por muy feo que parezca, todo lo que dijo Jessica es verdad, no soy más que un invento, jamás tuve amigas de verdad desde que cumplí once años, y sí, es cierto, los chicos nunca se acercaron a mi porque en verdad sintieran algo por mí, ¡por Dios soy el ser más patético que conozco!, me senté y me mecí como si sufriera de autismo, miré mi guitarra y la tomé, traté de tocar algo que me distrajera pero sólo me salían notas tristes.

-_It's not so easy loving me, it gets so complicated, all the things you gotta be, everything's changing, but you're the truth, I'm amazed by all your patience, everything I put you through…-_ Christina Aguilera, tal vez la letra no tenga nada que ver conmigo, pero la melodía me parte el corazón. -_Is what I need to make me a better woman to myself, to myself, myself, you're gonna save me from myself…_- Dejé de tocar, me sentía chiquitita, de un momento a otro dejé de ser la princesa hermosa y glamurosa para convertirme en una hermanastra fea y sin chiste.

Escuché algunas pisadas pero no me molesté en secar mis lágrimas y simular que todo estaba bien, en estos momentos quería que la tierra me tragara, alguien se sentó cerca de mi, me di la vuelta lentamente, era Charlie, me miraba bastante preocupado.

-Oye, ¿ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó y yo secaba mis lagrimas y movía la cabeza a modo de negación. –¿Segura?, porque veo algo bajando por aquí...- Dijo siguiendo con su dedo la lágrima que acababa de caer de mis ojos. –Y ahora se va por aquí...- continuaba llevando sus manos a mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, de repente yo estaba tumbada en el suelo riendo por las cosquillas que me provocaba Charlie jugando con mi abdomen hasta que decidió dejarme respirar, me senté frente a él y su preocupación había pasado un poco. –Bella, se que no fue fácil para ti, aceptar venir a pasar un tiempo conmigo, pero, créeme que me ha hecho muy feliz el hecho de que estés aquí...-

-Lo sé- Respondí con sinceridad.

-Tenía, bastante tiempo sin compartir contigo, recuerdo que cuando eras niña odiabas la ciudad...- Contaba sonriéndome. –Incluso, Renée decía que contabas los días para venir aquí en las vacaciones, luego, ya no quisiste venir más... ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace rato?-

-Porque soy muy estúpida- Admití y no pudo evitar reírse. –no es gracioso, mi mejor amiga me miente y se burla de mí en mi cara, la gente sólo me busca por las cosas materiales que tengo, no por, por lo que puedan sentir por mí...- Me miró pensativo y estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Eso es bueno, si lo ves de otro modo...- Muy bien, lloré.

-No lo entiendo-

-Eso sólo quiere decir que esos no son tus amigos-

-Ese es el punto, no tengo amigos, nunca los he tenido, lo único que he tenido es una cabeza muy hueca por algunos años...-

-Pues, quizás encuentres a alguien especial por estas tierras, y tal vez, es muy poco probable, consigas llenar tu cabeza con algo- Me dijo en modo de broma.

-¡Hey!- Reímos por un rato y volvió el silencio, un cómodo silencio. –Bella, lo único que Renée quiere es que seas feliz, que rías porque de verdad quieres hacerlo, que seas tú de nuevo, que seas la Bella que anda entre animales, que monta a caballo que canta con su guitarra, que seas la Bella que no necesita de maquillaje y cosas caras para sentirse importante... Y pues, yo, sólo quiero disfrutar de mi hija tanto como pueda, un día te casarás y te irás a vivir lejos, no será fácil verte por estos lados- Dijo riendo.

-Pa', aún falta mucho para eso- Reímos de nuevo. Mientras, Kuki, hizo acto de presencia, tenía un día entero sin ver a mi perro hermoso, y, ahora, sucio. -De acuerdo, volveré a ser yo, pero, no me pidas que cambie a mi pequeña bola de pelos por un monstruo enorme y baboso ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunté refiriéndome a mi mascota y Charlie rió.

-Está bien, la bola de pelos se queda- Sonrió y se levantó, tomó mi guitarra y me la acercó para que la tomara. –No te rindas, ¿si?- Asentí, caminó hasta la entrada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. –Por cierto Bella, te amo- Sonreí.

-También te amo pa'- Él asintió y regresó a la casa con pasos animados. Renée tenía razón cuando decía que no debíamos subestimar el poder de los padres, me sentía más segura, como si el suelo que pisara ya no fuera de gelatina, me abracé a mi guitarra con fuerza, Charlie tenía razón, ahora me preguntaba ¿dónde rayos está Bella?, es decir, ¿dónde está la Bella que disfrutaba de todas estas cosas tan simples?, yo misma me encararía de responderme esa pregunta.

-Al parecer el león sí tiene un lado bueno...- Era el molesto de Edward, me levanté para irme y me detuvo.

-Oye, quería disculparme por lo de hoy, y, pues, por subestimarte...- Mi cuerpo se relajó un poco. –De verdad, lo siento...-

-Está bien, pero promete que no volverás a hacerlo- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- Asentí y sonreí.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar el concepto que tenías de mi?-

-Pues, cuando te besé y saliste corriendo, me hiciste sentir como un asqueroso abusador, esperaba que te quedaras y reaccionarás, de otra manera- Me reí y se sonrojó. –Y, escuché cuando hablabas con Charlie sin querer... Sé que en realidad no eres la niña cabeza hueca que aparentas, sé que, hay algo más en ti...- Pensé por unos minutos, sus palabras me parecían bastante lindas, lo más lindo que había escuchado de parte de un chico había sido; _¡oye, eres muy 'hot' nena!_

-Pues, ¿gracias...?- Lo dije a modo de pregunta, dudando por no saber qué contestar.

¿Qué te parece si, somos amigos?, al menos por la felicidad de Charlie-

-¿La felicidad de Charlie?-

-Sí, él quiere verte feliz para ser feliz y mi presencia no te hace muy feliz, así que simulemos al menos que somos felices...-

-¡Okey, ya entendí lo del tú feliz yo feliz, él feliz, nosotros felices!- Ambos reímos. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ser tu amiga, no que ya no ibas a subestimar?-

-¡Oh, está bien "Miss Bella"!, a partir de mañana seremos como hermanos- _No creo que podamos llegar a eso pero lo intentaré._

-De acuerdo- Tomé mi guitarra dispuesta a salir del establo, el cansancio se hacía presente en mi ser, estaba en toda la entrada cuando la voz de Edward llamó mi atención.

-¡Mañana empezará tu entrenamiento!-

-¿Entrenamiento?-

-Te ayudaré a encontrar a la antigua Bella- ¡Hey ¿acaso leyó mi mente?!, me guiñó un ojo y yo seguí caminando confundida.

Está bien, acepto el reto... Mañana comienza el renacimiento de la antigua Bella...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¡OMG! Pido miles de disculpas por mi imperdonable y extrema tardanza, he perdió el hilo de mis historias y mi imaginación, creatividad he inspiración está perdida, todas ellas se fueron de vacaciones cuando más las necesitaba pero ¡ya están de regreso!, ahora, ¿que tal les gusto? Dejen Revieww un kissss cuidensee!!!


	4. Aquí Vamos de Nuevo A Recuperar mi Vida

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya se imaginan por qué... XD

**-Aquí Vamos de Nuevo... A recuperar mi vida-**

**(Bella POV)**

_Mientras yo dormía como un tronco, alguien se subía a mi cama, me quejé y me moví un poco, sentí que acariciaban mi rostro con la yema de los dedos, sentí un leve cosquilleo, moví mi rostro pensando que podía ser un insecto, volví a sentir el roce y coloqué la almohada sobre mi cabeza, ahora la persona metía su mano por debajo de mi camisa causándome escalofríos, la mano subía lentamente y ahora me hacia cosquillas de verdad, me removí en la cama y no pude dejar de reírme._

_-Vamos Bella despierta- La masculina voz de Edward me hizo sentir que estaba flotando._

_-No quiero- Chillé como una niña._

_-Despierta mi cielo...- Ahora se acercaba seductoramente a mi rostro y hundió su cara en mi cuello besándolo con suavidad y yo jadeé inconscientemente. –No hagas que te obligue- Dijo con la voz más sexy del mundo apretando mis caderas._

_-Oblígame entonces- El musculoso "vaquero" sonrió maliciosamente._

_Comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro, al principio era tierno pero cada vez se volvía más salvaje, ahora lamía mi piel..._

_-Edward, alto... Edward basta, ¡Edward!- No me prestaba atención, ahora todo era negro, sólo sentía las lamidas en mi rostro, ya no estaba él, pero yo seguía llamándolo. –Edward, Edward, _¡Edward!, ¿¡KUKI!_-_

Me senté en la cama sobresaltada, mi, querido perro, estaba lamiendo mi cara, _Kuki, te adoro pero, ¡que asco!_. Salté de la cama hasta el baño, lavé mi rostro y luego cepillé mis dientes, acomodé mi cabello en una cola de caballo y bajé hasta la cocina sin quitarme la pijama, en cuanto llegué a la misma Alice me miró con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Carlisle y Esme, sólo Charlie me miraba sonriente.

-¡Bueno días Bella!, ¿dormiste bien?- Bostecé y Alice me miraba con un ojo medio cerrado, preguntándose si en verdad era Bella la chica que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Como un tronco!, ¿qué hay para desayunar?-

-Alguien se levantó de muy buen humor hoy- Comentó Carlisle.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?- Me preguntó Alice.

_-_Me siento increíble..._-_ Charlie puso un plato de panqueques frente a mi y todos esperaban que yo hiciera una mueca pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me di tiempo para reclamar, tomé un de ellas y la puse sobre mi plato, Alice abrió su boca de asombro.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está Bella?, estoy empezando a creer que eres un fantasma o su hermana gemela- Dijo Alice aún asombrada.

-En realidad, esta es la verdadera Bella- Respondió Charlie por mí besando mi cabeza mientras yo me devoraba, prácticamente, los panqueques.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó Edward asombrándose de verme totalmente desarreglada y comiendo como una loca, los demás respondieron al saludo mientras yo comía como nunca.

-Parece que alguien cambió a uno de los cerdos recién nacidos por Bella, iré a buscarla…- Dijo con burla mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-¡Eres un…!- Me vi obligada a callar, no quería arruinar nuestro delicioso y grasiento desayuno.

-¡Basta niños, es muy temprano para pelear ¿no creen?- Preguntó Esme sonriente.

-Es cierto, en vez de pelear ¿Por qué no se comportan como buenos niños y van al granero a ver el regalo de Bella?- Dijo Carlisle en un tono amable.

-¿Regalo…?- Miré a todos curiosa y Alice no dejaba de aplaudir como foca de feria mientras Charlie seguía sonriente.

-¡Estoy segura de que te encantará tu regalo, yo misma lo escogí!- Casi gritó Alice.

-Y Edward se encargó de traerlo…- Concluyó Charlie. Miré al aludido por unos segundos y éste me sonrió.

En cuanto terminó el desayuno, subí para darme una rápida ducha y vestirme, me coloqué unos jeans azules algo desgastados, una franela morada, y mis zapatos _adicolor_. Salí corriendo de la casa abrazada de Alice mientras los demás nos seguían, al llegar al granero, el portón estaba cerrado y entre Edward y Jasper, que andaba por allí, lo abrieron. Alice daba pequeños saltos y al abrirse el portón una bestia con todo el pelaje blanco comenzó a saltar sobre sus patas traseras, un enorme lazo color fucsia le adornaba el cuello y una silla para montar rosada con incrustaciones de diamantes de fantasía yacía sobre ella, un caballo, _oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo_…

-¡Ta-rán, ¿verdad que es hermosa?-

-¿Her… her… hermosa…?- Comencé a tartamudear, podría acercarme a cualquier espécimen viviente menos un caballo, ya había tenido bastante de estos seres grandes y, grandes y, muy, muy grandes...

-¡Sip, es hembra, papá me llevó a escogerla y quiero regalártela!-

-Alice, eres muy, amable, y aprecio, la intención, pero, me habría bastado con bisutería indígena o un llavero de cuero vaquero que diga "_I love cows_", (amo las vacas), pero esto, un, caballo, ¿ya olvidaste la ecuación?-

-¿Cual ecuación?- Preguntó confundida.

-¿Caballos + Bella = Fractura de décimo grado?- Todos comenzaron a reír incluyendo a Edward.

-¡Eso no existe, no es para tanto, anda Bella debes montarla, no es tan difícil!-

-Además solo es un animalito indefenso, en tal caso, tú eres el peligro- Añadió el _idiota _y lo miré como si pudiera freírlo con mis ojos cafés.

-¡Como sea!, yo opino que hay que defender la vida por encima de cualquier cosa y montar una cosa de esas es contraproducente, no se qué demonios significa eso pero de algo si estoy segura, no montaré un caballo ¡Jamás!-

-Vamos Bells, ¡puedes hacerlo!- Gritó Charlie, por un momento, tuve una especie de _Deja Vú_…

-_**Flash Back**_-

_-¡Es hermoso, yo quiero montarlo papi!- Gritaba dando brincos y jalando la chaqueta de papá._

_-¡Pues hazlo!- Me acerqué al caballo pero era demasiado grande, enseguida retrocedí, el miedo era más grande que yo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Bells?- Me preguntó papá agachándose y mirándome fijamente._

_-Es demasiado grande, y yo, soy muy pequeña…-_

_-Hey, nada es imposible, tú puedes hacerlo, ¿quién es mi princesa vaquera?- Me preguntó animado._

_-¡Yo!-_

_-¿Quién va a montar a caballo como los grandes?-_

_-¡Yo!-_

_-¡Así se habla!- Salí corriendo para montarme en el caballo con ayuda de Charlie y lo hice andar._

_-¡Mírame papi, lo logré, lo logré, he montado a caballo sola!-_

_-Vamos Bells, ¡puedes hacerlo!- Me gritó papá emocionado, este era el mejor momento de mi vida…_

-_**Flash Back**_-

-¿Bella?- Alice seguía esperando por mí. Miré a Charlie y me acerqué a la yegua en silencio._ Es demasiado grande, y yo, soy muy pequeña…_

-Llamaré al veterinario, no queremos que nada malo le pase a la nueva adquisición- Dijo un campesino cuya voz sarcástica ya era conocida y yo me limité a respirar hondo, estaba sobre aquel animal, mi vida acabaría pronto.

-Alice- Comencé a hablar temblorosamente mientras la yegua daba unos pasos. -Has sido una buena amiga, si muero, puedes quedarte con mi colección de maquillaje de _MAC_, además todos mis perfumes son tuyos, ¡y también mi Ipod!-

Lo último lo grité puesto que la yegua arrancó a correr, me aferré a las riendas y traté de mantener la calma, cerré los ojos y recordé lentamente como hacerlo; me senté derecha, sostuve las riendas con seguridad y halé de ellas para que el animal me llevara a donde yo quería, de repente, lo hacía automáticamente, el animal cedía a mi dirección, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Alice y los aplausos de los demás, pero, en este momento, sólo quería sentir la brisa golpeado mi rostro. No lo noté pero Edward había montado su caballo y me seguía de lejos, yo estaba ensimismada, sentía que era liberada, como si el momento en que la yegua empezó a correr era el momento en que se abrían las rejas que me mantenían alejada del mundo. No se cuanto estuve así, solo se que al abrir los ojos estaba cerca de una pequeña cascada, debo admitir que era un lugar hermoso, me detuve frente al río y comencé a mirar todo detenidamente, me di de cuenta de que el sitio estaba abarrotado de arboles alrededor, era una especie de templo natural que estaba escondido de todo y de todos. Me bajé de la yegua y me acerqué al río, el agua estaba fría pero tampoco helada, miré hacia la cascada y por un momento sentí que no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Unos pasos me hicieron volver a la realidad y reconocí la voz del irritante vaquero enseguida…

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté.

-Eras muy pequeña, quizás, ya no lo recuerdes…- Continuó mientras se agachaba para tocar le agua.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hace unos años, tenías la costumbre de venir aquí todo el tiempo, desde que aprendiste a montar según sé, aún nuestros padres no se conocían… Yo, acababa de mudarme de una granja más pequeña para otra que teníamos aquí en Lexington, Alice tenía dos años menos que tú… Una tarde, vine aquí en busca de un "monstruo verde", como les decía Alice a los sapos, para hacerla gritar, estaba parado por allá…- Señaló al otro lado del río. –Y te vi por primera vez, tenías un camisón blanco, parece que te habías escapado de casa, yo, creí que eras un hada…- Su sonrisa torcida me hizo sentir, ¿_ternura_? –Tú, lanzaste una flor con un soplo creyendo que llegaría a donde yo estaba, pero ésta cayó sobre el agua, sonreíste y te fuiste, yo, me lancé al agua para alcanzar la flor… ¡Mira!- Acto seguido recortó una florecilla blanca del suelo, ¿soy yo o esta parecía la escena de una película romántica?, ¡lo tengo, escribiré una novela sobre esto, seré famosa! –Era igual a esta- Se acercó a mi y la colocó detrás de mi oreja, ¡_deja de pensar tonterías Bella_!.

-¿Qué, ocurrió después?- Traté de distraerlo, no quería repetir lo del beso de la otra vez… ¿_O sí_?

-Carlisle y Esme casi me matan, y pesqué un gran resfriado, pero, valió la pena, la flor estaba conmigo… Seguí viniendo después pero. Ya no te volví a ver… Aún así, seguía guardando la flor. Cuando Charlie y Carlisle se conocieron me enteré de que era su hija el "hada" que me había hecho pescar aquel resfriado del demonio…- Sonreí.

-¿Luego…?-

-Charlie le dijo a mi padre que ya no volverías, que te habías enamorado de la ciudad y que le habías dicho que odiabas este lugar y todo lo que hubiera en el, mi padre, para qu Charlie no estuviera solo, le propuso unir los terrenos de los Cullen con los suyos, así nos mudamos con él…- Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente…

-_**Flash Back**_-

_-Bells, ¿por qué ya no quieres venir, he hecho algo malo?- Peguntaba Charlie al otro lado del teléfono con melancolía._

_-Papá por Dios, no has hecho nada, simplemente me fastidia estar en Lexington-_

_-Pero, hasta hace un tiempo te gustaba estar aquí-_

_-Eso cambió, Manhattan es lo máximo, ¡aquí hay miles de cosas que jamás tendré allá!- Dije con obstinación._

_-Bella, no digas eso, no me hagas esto hija-_

_-Charlie lo siento, odio Lexington y todo lo que hay allá, no volveré, te llamaré cuando pueda, ¿qué te parece?-_

_-¡Bella por Dios, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de mi, soy tu padre!-_

_-No te olvidaré sólo te tendré, ¡como una llamada en espera!- Reneé me miró con desaprobación y podía escuchar a Charlie llorar. –Oye, debo irme, llegaré tarde a una fiesta en casa de mi amiga Jessica, ¡no puedo faltar, soy la pieza clave!, ¡adiós!- Tranqué a llamada y al voltearme recibí una dolorosa cachetada por parte de mi madre, ¡eso dejaría marcas, tendría que llamar al 911!, ¡qué escándalo, de seguro se me desprendieron unas cuantas muelas con ese golpe!_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre?, estás castigada no iras a ningún lado, o mejor, vete así, para que cuando te pregunten que le pasó a tu mejilla digas que es la marca de la peor hija de mundo!- Si, es igual de dramática que yo._

_-¡Como quieras, pégame, enciérrame en el cuarto de la torre más alta, conviérteme en rana, échame la maldición "cruciatus" de Harry Potter, has lo que quieras pero nunca volveré a Lexington con Charlie!- Corrí a mi habitación y lancé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas…_

-_**Flash Back**_-

-Me sentí algo ofendido y pues, vine aquí y lancé la flor al río, después seguí escuchando los comentarios de Charlie acerca de ti…- Las lágrimas saltaban solas de mis ojos a espaldas de Edward. –Que si eras una niñita rica ahora, que ya ni llamabas a Charlie, que te la pasabas gastando el dinero de tu padrastro, que eras una malcriada, me hice la peor idea de ti sin siquiera conocerte, por eso te besé el otro día, esperaba, encontrarme con una chica sin pudor, con una desvergonzada citadina, pero, me equivoqué, de verdad, lo siento, aunque, en el fondo, siempre tuve la fantasía de verte de nuevo, como el "hada del río" y desde que llegaste quise, besarte, y hacer que cambiaras para bien, y…- Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Bella arrodillada y bañada en lágrimas. -¡Bella, ¿estás bien?-

-¡Soy un monstruo!- Dije secando mis lágrimas con la mano.

-No digas eso… Fueron, otros tiempos, la adolescencia, tiempo de rebeldía, blah, blah…- Trató de tomar mis manos pero me levante y me alejé.

-¡Aléjate!, ¡nunca debí venir, todo, todo lo que toco se desmorona, a todo el mundo le hago daño, desde que tengo once años lo único que se hacer es lastimar a los demás para sentirme bien, soy la peor persona que camine sobre la faz de la tierra!-

-No digas tonterías, eres una buena chica, sólo que, te perdiste en el camino, si viniste acá fue para, encontrar tu camino de nuevo, ¿no crees?-

-¡Soy una peste!- No dejaba de chillar. -¡Llamaré a mamá, me voy, no puedo estar un segundo más aquí, no dañaré a nadie más!- Corrí hasta la yegua y me monté con rapidez sobre ella.

-¿Me dejarás de nuevo?- Podía sentir, el dolor en sus palabras.

-¡Es lo mejor para los dos!- Hice a la yegua correr a toda velocidad hasta la casa y dejé a Edward en el río. Entré a la casa y vi a Charlie con una calculadora en la mesa de la cocina con unos papeles, alzó la mirada y soltó los lentes al verme llorando.

-¡Bella, ¿qué ocurre, te caíste, te pasó algo?-

-¡Yo, yo, quiero hablar con Reneé, me quiero ir ya!- Vi como el rostro de Charlie se paralizaba y recordé aquella llamada con la que se que le hice el peor daño del mundo.

-¿Yo, hice, algo malo?… Puedo cambiar los desayunos, ahora todo será de dieta, cambiaré la camioneta, compraré algo mejor…-

-¡No, no has hecho nada, yo… No tienes que cambiar nada papá yo…!- Corrí hasta él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. -¡Lo siento papá, lo siento mucho, perdóname, no te odio, era mentira, nunca debí decir que odiaba Lexington, soy una tonta, nunca volveré a lastimarte lo prometo, comeré pasto por resto de mis días si quieres pero perdóname por lo que dije, te amo papi!- Charlie sonrió y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creí que nunca, volverías, a llamarme así…- Besó mi frente y me abrazó con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía.

En ese momento, mi vida era completa, en ese preciso instante, yo estaba recuperando mi vida. El resto del día lo pasamos en casa, observando las fotografías de cuando era niña y los viejos videos en los que Charlie y Reneé aún se querían. Comimos unos emparedados para la cena y jugamos juegos de mesa hasta tarde. Carlisle Esme y lso chicos habían ido a pasar un buen rato en el pueblo. A eso de las diez de la noche estábamos frente a la chimenea tratando de recuperar los últimos siete años perdidos y me quedé observando su vieja guitarra por un rato.

-Toca-

-¿Qué?-

-Toca la guitarra, como antes-

-¡Oh, Bella!-

-¡Anda, como en los viejos tiempos!-

-Lo haré sólo si tú lo haces también-

-¡Hecho!- Corrí por las escaleras y bajé con mi guitarra, me senté en el suelo y Charlie afinó la suya, comencé a tocar los acordes de _Butterfly Fly Away_ de Miley Cyrus, Charlie era bueno con la guitarra así que conseguiría el modo de tocar los mismos acordes que yo. -…_You were always there when I looked back…_- Charlie solo me veía y sonreía y me acompañó en el coro. –_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be?, can't go far but you can always dream_…-

-_Butterfly fly away_…- Estos son los momentos en los que el protagonista de la película dice que no hace falta nada más para ser feliz.

Al cabo de unas horas Charlie no aguantó el cansancio y se fue a dormir, me quedé frente a la chimenea practicando con mi guitarra y un ruido que venía de afuera llamó mi atención, fruncí el ceño, miré le reloj, las doce en punto, ya había visto esto antes; _la chica abría la puerta con pasos temblorosos y miraría a todos lados, al no ver nada y voltearse hacia adentro vería a un monstruo enorme con capa negra y colmillos llenos de sangre el cual le clavaría una daga en el estómago y ella correría para nada porque sería atrapada por el monstruo y este le arrancaría cada miembro y se comería sus tripas_. Seguía en el sofá temblando y mirando hacia la puerta, el chillido de la madera de la entrada empeoró mis nervios, caminé lentamente hasta la puerta y una vocecilla interna me estaba insultando por ser tan tonta, _aléjate de la puerta Bella, llama a Charlie_, mi mano tomó la perija, moriría, _¡adiós mundo cruel, Charlie te amo, Edward eres el tipo más ardien... ¿Ed… Edward?…!_ En cuanto miré hacia afuera Edward tropezó con el escalón y cayó al suelo de tierra.

-¡Edward Cullen, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ESTO AFECTARÁ MIS NERVIOS?, PUDE HABER MUERTO DE UN PARO CARDIACO O UNA TAQUICARDIA O PUDE HABERME AUTO PETRIFICADO!- Le grité recuperando el aliento.

-¡Cálmate, baja la voz, Charlie va a despertar!-

-¡No me importa, pudiste haberme matado, que se despierte, que todo el campo sepa que Edward Cullen quiso provocarme una convulsión cardio-mental!- Edward me jaló por una mano hacia afuera y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandalosa?-

-¿Te parece poco el susto que me diste?, por un momento supe que el chupa-cabras había venido por mí, podía sentir sus asquerosas garras atravesar mi piel- Enseguida rompió a reír. -¡No es gracioso!-

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora?, creí que habían ido todos al pueblo y volverían mañana-

-Pues, yo…-

-Contéstame o llamaré a mi abogado por los daños psicológicos que esto pueda acarrear-

-¿Dónde encontrarás señal para llamar?-

-¡Eso… No te importa, ¿qué haces aquí?- ¡_Ya tengo un sitio en el cual tener señal tonto_!

-Yo… Quería asegurarme de que seguías aquí con Charlie…- Se apoyó de las blancas barandas del corredor de la entrada. –Quería saber si, te habías ido… Pero veo que me ibas a extrañar y decidiste quedarte…- Sonrió victorioso.

-¡No seas iluso, no eres el centro del mundo, deja de ser tan creído!-

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- Saqué mi lengua en una mueca como solía hacer cuando era niña. -¿Todo bien…?- Dejó de reír y miraba seriamente hacia el frente.

-Pues, le pedí disculpas a Charlie…-

-Eso esta bien-

-Y… no me iré…- Antes de que pudiera hacer chiste continué. -¡Sólo porque le prometí a Alice que estaría aquí para la fiesta de no se que cosa!- Se limitó a sonreír.

-Me alegra que, te quedes, eres pesada y malcriada, no puedes ni siquiera tocar el lodo y eres muy chillona, pero…- Mi mirada lo mataría pronto, mis poderes de "_Sailor Scout_" estaban alerta. –Me gusta sentirte cerca…- Me miró fijamente y sentí como me sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

-Supongo que, ahora, debo darte las gracias…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ayudarme a encontrar mi camino- Su sonrisa torcida me hizo sentir como en casa.

-Oye…- Comenzó a revolver su cabello nervioso. –Hay una, especie de feria con, carrusel, autos chocones y esas cosas en el pueblo, me preguntaba si, querrías ir conmigo… Mañana…-

-Oh, una feria, si está bien, hace años que no voy a una feria, desde que tengo doce años, para ser exacta, fue cuando abandoné a _Barbie_ y _Ken_ en un cajón y _Gucci_ empezó a ser más importante para mí, así como _Dolce & Gabanna_, _Channel_, _Luis Vuitton_…- Carraspeó y me miró dándome a entender que le importaba un cuerno el asunto de las marcas, aunque, verlo posar para _Calvin Klein _en un especial vaquero podría ser, muy, excitante, _¿exci qué?, Bella, no más lectura erótica para ti_. –¡Lo siento!, de acuerdo iremos a, esta feria y, si, bien, allí, iremos…- Sonrió, creo que me están temblando las piernas, se acercó a mi y comencé a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Sabes algo?, me gusta más la Bella normal y torpe que se enreda con las palabras y se sonroja hasta parecer una fresa- Podía ver claramente el brillo de sus verdes ojos, en la secundaria de Manhattan no te preparan para soportar este tipo de miradas que provocan vaporones.

-Creo que yo, mejor, voy a, dormir y…- Abrí la puerta como pude y al darme la vuelta tropecé y el beso que le habría dado al suelo habría zafado mis cuatro dientes delanteros de no ser por los increíbles reflejos de Edward.

-Creo que eres un desastre cuando no llevas tacones altos- Dijo a unos dos "centímetros-pitufines", entiéndase muy, muy, pero _MUY_ cerca de mi rostro y comenzó a reír.

-Yo, ¡me tengo que ir!- Corrí hasta adentro y cerré la puerta, ¡un momento, ¿Bella Swan huyendo de un hombre?, algo debe estar mal colocado aquí. _¿Acabo de cerrarle la puerta?, ¡pero que demonios, él también vive aquí Bella!_

Subí las escaleras lentamente repasando el momento en mi cabeza, me detuve a mitad de las escaleras y abrí los ojos como platos, ¡¿qué iba a usar en la feria? Corrí a mi habitación y comencé a busca entre toda mi ropa; un vestido negro y ajustado al cuerpo a unos veinte centímetros por encima de la rodilla era demasiado, exagerado, otro vestido straple de lunares era digno de una boda, mi top fucsia con el short blanco era algo, muy playero, _¿acaso no traje ropa para una feria?, Bella, tenías planeado ir a Malibú, no ir a una feria con el vaquero más sexy y llamativo del planeta_, ¿sexy, llamativo?, el campo estaba aturdiendo mi cerebro, si algo había en mi cerebro, murió en cuanto pise este campo, eso era definitivo, ¿algún problema?. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¡Oh por Dios soy un completo caosssss! La universidad consume todas mis neuronas y toda mi imaginación. Se que siempre lo digo pero, prometo, ¡PROMETO CONTINUAR MIS HISTORIAS! Dejen reviews y gracias por leer ;)


End file.
